sailor_moon_crystalfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Neo Queen Serenity
thumb|Neo Queen Serenity Neo Queen Serenity est le futur de la princesse Serenity alias Sailor Moon et Usagi Tsukino. Elle est la reine d'un avenir lointain du 30ème siècle.Avec son mari, le roi Endymion, le futur moi de Prinicpe Endymion alias Tuxedo Mask, ils se sont rendus dans le nouveau Silver Milenium de la même ville de Tokyo, Cristal Tokio, qui vit dans le Crystal Palace. Ils ont une fille appelée Usagi Small Lady Serenity, également appelée Small Lady, dont elle sera la prochaine héritière du trône et la première princesse de cet endroit. Apparence Neo Queen Serenity n’a pas changé depuis, grâce au pouvoir du cristal d’argent, elle maintient une jeunesse éternelle sous son règne depuis 10 siècles. Et non seulement elle a cette jeunesse, mais toutes les personnes de Cristal Tokio, sa famille et ses amis. Neo Queen Serenity semble beaucoup plus mature et responsable. Il a aussi beaucoup d'amour de la mère. Elle aime beaucoup son mari et sa fille. Continuez à avoir la même coiffure. Sa robe est très similaire à celle qu'elle portait quand elle était princesse, mais elle a un grand noeud dans le dos, une couronne en forme de cœur avec un diamant au centre. Sur le front est le croissant d'or de la lune. Contexte Neo Queen Serenity est montée sur le trône à l'âge de 22 ans et en même temps, elle a donné naissance à sa fille aînée, sa fille Small Lady. Depuis lors, elle a cessé de grandir grâce au pouvoir du cristal d’argent puisque la famille royale vit généralement mille ans jusqu’à l’adolescence. Présent Il y a quelques siècles, un criminel qui s'opposait au pouvoir du cristal d'argent habitant la Terre a commencé sa rébellion en paralysant tous les habitants. Neo Queen Serenity, qui pouvait tout voir, je ne doute pas un seul instant. Il s'est battu contre ce personnage appelé Death Phantom. Neo Queen Serenity au lieu de le vaincre, l'a vaincu et l'a banni sur la planète Nemesis. Depuis cet incident, la planète est devenue une planète interdite et personne ne raconte ce qui s'est passé. Mais quelque chose a attiré l'attention des scientifiques depuis que Némésis est sorti des énergies négatives mais n'en a pas soulevé la raison. Certains rebelles viennent de nulle part, ont attaqué le cristal de Tokyo avec un cristal noir détruisant tout. Le seul bâtiment qui soit resté intact était le Crystal Palace. De nouveaux ennemis sont arrivés: Black Moon. Dirigée par Wiseman, Prince Demand Rubeus, Esmeraude et Sapphire. Prince Demand en arrivant au trou de la Terre à une fille pleurant la mort de sa mère pleurant désespérément car elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le prince essaya de la tuer, jusqu'à ce que Neo Queen Serenity quitte le palais de cristal en panique en pensant que c'était sa fille. Neo Queen Serenity s'est arrêtée quand elle a vu le Prince regarder avec consternation et méfiance. Le prince qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir a été surpris par sa beauté. Mais après le regard dans les yeux de Neo Queen Serenity, il ne pouvait pas oublier le regard. Avec le symbole de la lune noire renversée, la reine sans défense attaque de son troisième œil la lune noire de son front, mais le cristal d'argent protège la reine d'elle. Néo Queen Serenity est tombé dans une sorte de coma ou de sommeil profond et s'est réveillé et a été renvoyé au palais. Les gardiens de Neo Queen Serenity et le roi Endymion ne peuvent l’aider et tombent. Ils sont également tombés dans un sommeil profond. Seules Small Lady et Diana, fille de Luna et Artemis, ont survécu à l'attaque. Le roi Endymion est désespéré et ne peut rien faire pour que sa femme revienne à la vie. La petite dame voyage dans le passé à la recherche de Sailor Moon pour lui demander de l'aide afin de sauver le 30ème siècle et sa mère. Elle se présente devant Usagi et Mamoru dans le parc et demande à Usagi de lui remettre le cristal d'argent avec un pistolet jouet. Pendant ce temps, les membres de Black Moon attaquent les Gardiens de Sailor Moon en les détournant un à un. Sailor Moon ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chibiusa (surnom donné par Usagi) avait pris le cristal d’argent, et expliquait qu’il serait risqué de l’avoir car seul le cristal d’argent du passé ne peut être utilisé que dans le passé et le cristal. L'argent du futur n'est utilisé que dans le futur. Chibiusa demande alors à Sailor Moon de l’aider pour savoir ce qui se passe chez elle et sauve tout le monde et sa mère. Chibiusa utilise la clé du temps et Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask Luna et Artemis et Venus, voyagent avec elle jusqu'au 30ème siècle. Mais Sailor Moon a été obligé par Demand de voir le même regard que celui de la reine. Plus tard, Neo Queen Serenity lui permit de se reconvertir en Sailor Moon en activant le cristal d'argent et Sailor Moon sauva ses amis. Dans l'épisode 26, Neo Queen Serenity reprend vie grâce à sa fille Small Lady, possédée par le Black Crystal, qui lui a donné le nom de Black Lady. Elle se souvient que Sailor Pluto était son seul véritable ami et elle a été transférée à. Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Moon et Chibi Moon défont Nemesis. Neo Queen Serenity donne aux Guardians de nouveaux pouvoirs, les Planet Powers et de nouveaux titres. Mais comme l'histoire de deux personnes de différentes époques ne peut être vue, Neo Queen Serenity confère à Sailor Moon de nouveaux pouvoirs: des pouvoirs cosmiques et une nouvelle broche. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison, mais Sailor Moon voulait voir son futur. Avant de quitter Neo Queen, Serenity a remercié Sailor Moon pour son acte et l'a également remercié pour tout. Dans l'épisode 34, Neo Queen Serenity a dit à sa fille qu'elle verrait un Sailor Moon beaucoup plus puissant avant de se tourner vers le passé pour s'entraîner comme Chibi Moon à Super Sailor Moon. Dans le dernier épisode 38, Super Sailor Moon se transforme en Neo Queen Serenity pour ramener la ville à son état initial et Mamoru le voyait comme le Messie après une vision de son rêve. Neo Queen Serenity awaken.jpg Sailor_Moon_Crystal_Neo_Queen_Serenity.jpg act 17.gif Chibiusa and her mother.jpg Sailor Moon Crystal Act 19 - Queen Serenity's tomb.jpg Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.png Inside her Silver Crystal.png King Endymion looks for the sleeping Neo Queen Serenity.jpg Sailor Moon Crystal - 20 - Large 15.jpg act 21.gif Sailor_moon_crystal_act_21_neo_queen_serenity.jpg act 21 2.gif Sailor Moon Crystal - 21 - Large 11.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_21_prince_demande_and_neo_queen_serenity.jpg Sailor Moon Crystal - 21 - Large 13.jpg Sailor Moon Crystal - 21 - Large 12.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_21_the_criminal_that_became_the_death_phantom-1024x576.jpg Sailor Moon Crystal - 21 - Large 17.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_21_neo_queen_serenity_vs_death_phantom.jpg Looking for her daugther.jpg Sailor Moon Crystal - 21 - Large 31.jpg overcome with new powers.gif prince_demande_by_otakuangelx-dc8vkqv.gif